According to the Database
by wendigo3
Summary: When an illusionist starts going after New Mutants, the team is forced to integrate themselves into a High School faculty to catch the one harming others.
1. Default Chapter

According to the Database  
Written by: Wendigo3  
Email: wendigo3@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
"According to the database, he's an psionic illusionist. He can create images from his mind and make them real." Jesse swiveled his chair and turned to Shalimar, "So you're saying that he can use his mind against us. He can create a piano from his mind and drop it on us, what do we have to protect ourselves?"   
  
"The kid has a subdermal govenor inside him. Somehow he found a way to use an electrical outlet to deactivate it. According to Adam, he's really smart," Brennan said. "Plus," Emma said as she smiled from the corner, "I may be able to use my abilities to counteract his."   
  
"I may be able to transmit a randomized code from the Double Helix and reactivate his subdermal govenor. The only problem would be if he found a way to block the transmitter." "We're coming up on the building," Brennan said, "I'm going to take us down slowly. Is the cloak still activated?" "It's at full power, not exactly sure why we need it since it's 3 in the morning though," Jesse said sarcastically.  
  
Emma and Shalimar leaned back in their chairs as the Double Helix slowly went towards the earth as it made its descent. Brennan landed the team on a rooftop with perfect ease, obviously he had been practicing. Emma stood up first, "He might sense that I'm here, psionics are always unpredictable when it comes to sensing each other. It just depends."   
  
"Let's go." The team entered the building through a quick phase of a wall from Jesse. They walked down the stairs until they came to an open area where a young blond-headed boy stood. He looked directly at them and then his face changed to pain. "The subdermal govenor activated, we have to hurry." Emma psionically projected a blindness to the boy, but he ignored it with ease." Emma looked in awe to Shalimar, who fell backwards as gunfire started to erupt.   
  
"He's a hologram," Shalimar said as her feral eyesight. "He must have sensed us and escaped, are the guns holograms too?" Emma sighed as she leaned back. "I think they're pretty real." "How do you know," Jesse asked as the team took cover. "I think I got hit by one." Emma moved her hand from her gut and blood started to rush out. Jesse walked foreword and focused his mind and within seconds, he reached his hand into the wound. "Sorry, this may hurt. We have to get the bullet out quick."   
  
He pulled his hand out of Emma's phased gut and looked at the bullet. "They're real alright." "They seem to be locked on to movement," Emma said. She turned her head and a psionic blast shot towards the center of the room. It split into various directions and then bounced all over the place. Bullets struck it until silence was heard. "Empty, let's get Emma to the double helix and see if we can track him."  
  
Adam looked at Emma and smiled, "As good as new. Take it easy for the next few days, but you should still be okay except for mild pain." Emma smiled at Adam, "Thanks. Sorry we couldn't catch the guy." "Don't worry, you had no idea what you were getting into with him. Now that you know what he's capable of, you'll be ready." Emma smiled at Jesse and Shalimar who walked in.   
  
Brennan followed a few seconds later. "How are you feeling?" "In perfect health, Adam says that the damage was minimal because you got the bullet out, thanks Jess." "I'm just glad I could help." Adam glared at him, "Were you able to track the subdermal govenor frequency?" "Yep, he's at a school. I was thinking that maybe Shalimar should go in as a substitute teacher."   
  
"What, why me? You know how much I hated school when I was a kid!" "Because, you'll be able to keep track of him better than the rest of us. Besides, you're better with kids." "As much as I'd like to agree," Adam said, "I think it would be wise for all of you to go in." "Adam, this kid might be able to sense me. Besides, he might recognize us from the building."   
  
"No, I think he was gone. I think that you two stumbled in on his security system. Plus, if his subdermal govenor is deactivated, he shouldn't be able to sense you." Emma nodded and turned to Jesse. "We'll get started on making the profiles." Brennan rolled his eyes and looked at them. "Just don't make me the theatre teacher or something cruel like that." "Oh, I have the perfect job for you Brennan, the girls will love you," Emma said.  
  
Four hours later, the team was already in their places as the morning bell rang. The class looked up at the blond-haired woman who was smiling. The guys had to stop themselves from drooling, and the girls had to control their envy. "Hello class, my name is Shalimar Fox and I am your new substitute science teacher. Between you and me, I hate to be called a 'Mrs.' or a 'miss' so just call me Shalimar."   
  
The class looked at her as if she were fresh meat, it was all she could do to close off her feral nature from the staring eyes and hormone enraged teenagers. Her feral abilities allowed her to practically smell it all. "So, where have you been in the science book?" A young girl raised her hand and smiled. Shalimar recognized the type instantly, the brilliant girl who always had to get every answer in. "Yes, please, fill me in."   
  
The girl smiled and lowered her arm. "We've started learning about magnets." Shalimar looked at her in disbelief. "This is a junior science class, you're talking about magnets?" The class nodded their heads. Shalimar sighed and sat on the teacher's desk. "Okay, everyone open your books and turn to chapter seven and start reading." Shalimar walked behind the desk and quickly surveyed all of the students. She ignored the females and made a small mark on the roll sheet for all of the males. The door opened and she turned to look at Emma. Shalimar smiled and took a breath of relief.   
  
"Class, sorry to interrupt your reading, but this is Emma DeLauro, she is going to be taking over the counseling position to assist Mrs. Reynolds with the load of the students. If you have a problem, it might be better for you to talk to her."   
  
Emma looked at the students and surveyed their emotions quickly. She passed up the contentment and searched for anger and cruelty, and then she mentally made a note of the face, hopeful that she would remember. "I hope that you will all come to me if you have a problem. Think of me as a classmate, not a teacher. Hell, I graduated college three years ago, it isn't like I'm an old granny or something."   
  
"My office is right across from the health office, so come and see me. I was also asked to inform you that we have a new Auto Shop Teacher, a new Physical Education teacher, and someone from the Education Services has been sent to monitor the student's achievements for the next few days. Please be on your best behavior as we have all of the new staff changes." "Excuse me while I talk to Emma outside." Shalimar and Emma walked outside and closed the door.   
  
"Aren't you the lucky one, you get to be the counselor. You aren't stuck in there with the glances and the daydreaming!" Emma smiled, "You know you're loving it Shal, all of the attention. It's what a good feral needs anyways. Besides, Adam said that you were a whiz at science, it was the easiest place to put you." Shalimar nodded her head, "I know, I just hope we catch him. Have Brennan or Jesse had any luck?" "Not yet, but it's the first period of the day, we'll just have to meet up after class. Reminds me of high school, except now I can pass notes to you without breaking the rules."   
  
Emma raised her eyebrows as she started laughing. Shalimar glared at her, "You are enjoying this way too much!" "Probably, but at least we're not stuck in a building where chemicals are circling around us, half of the scientists are pointing guns at us, and we have to fight our way out."   
  
"I would actually be able to do something in that situation Emma." Emma nodded. "The action that you crave will happen soon honey, just enjoy the time off. Boss some kids around, it'll make you feel better." Shalimar glared at Emma's playful tone with her feral eyesight. As Emma walked away, Shalimar walked into her classroom. Shalimar looked at the students who looked down to the books as soon as she walked in. "I take it you guys aren't much fans of books either.   
  
Okay everyone, we're going to do an experiment." Shalimar placed a magnet on each of the student's desks. "See if your book is magnetic." The students looked at her and then, did the experiment. "It's a book, nothing metal is even near it Shalimar." Shalimar sat on the teacher's desk and smiled. "Then why is it on your desk, if nothing's attracting it to you, why hasn't gravity placed it on the ground?" A jock in the back row pushed his book down to the floor.   
  
"I guess my book just needed a little momentum." Shalimar smiled, "Now you're thinking like a scientist." Shalimar looked around at the room with barely any light from the outside. As a feral, she needed to be in an open space with all of those people, maybe even more so as a regular person. "This room is horrible, let's go outside."   
  
Jesse held his hand out and shook it. "It's nice to have a new edition to our Physical Education staff." The female coach looked Jesse up and down. "Especially young ones in great shape." Jesse smiled and blushed slightly, "I'm flattered." The woman smiled, "Don't be flattered, class starts in fifteen minutes and you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."   
  
Jesse nodded as she walked away, "Lucky Emma, gets to be the counselor. Why couldn't I have been the psionic in the group?" The students walked in, about seventeen average high school guys who deep down, hated gym class. Most of them knew how to ignore it and just get it over with, but there were those that didn't want to give it a chance.   
  
Jesse watched them closely, ready for one of them trying to make an escape. He figured that the people that would try to leave the class would be the same group as the suspect, but he demanded that he didn't think that way the whole time. For all he knew, the guy could be any one of them.  
  
Emma psionically blasted the principal and glared at him. "I could have sworn that my office had told me that they sent over the right papers, I'm sorry for the mix up." The principal's face looked slightly pale and confused. "Don't worry about it Emma, I'm sure that they will send the rest of them in a day or two. That reminds me, we are still waiting for papers from the other new staff members."   
  
Emma raised her shoulders, "Must be something with the mail." The principal nodded, "Of course. Uh, is there anything else that I can do for you?" "Actually, I was wondering if it would be okay if I called in a few random students to just see what's going on with their lives, you know, try to get to know a few of them so they can rave about me to their friends." "Is that a new technique that they're teaching at the schools these days?" Emma smiled, "Something like that."   
  
"I'm sorry Miss DeLauro, but I'm afraid that we simply don't have the time…" Another psionic blast hit the principal directly in the forehead and he fell back, unconscious. "I guess a weakened mind can only take so much. Poor guy, all of the problems with your wife's cancer, you should be at home resting." Emma heard the door open and turned around to find the secretary glaring at her.   
  
"What happened, why didn't you call for someone?" "It just happened, I was going to call for help, who are you?" The woman glared at her and raised her hand. Emma's body fell to the ground. She couldn't get up, as hard as she tried the only result was to raise her shoulder a few inches.   
  
"I saw you do something to him, you must be a psionic, probably one of the strand." The woman ran over to the principal and checked his pulse. Emma reached out with her mind, desperate for assistance, "Shalimar, I need you."  
  
Outside the students were gathered around the oak tree. There were books all around them in stacks and they were being used to hold magnets and bowls of various items. Shalimar glanced at the school building as her feral eyesight activated. "Shalimar, I need you."   
  
The words hadn't come over the comline, she had heard them in her mind. Emma was calling her, she was in trouble. Shalimar turned to her students with human vision, "I have to go and get something out of the classroom, all of you stay near this tree. If any of you so much as move, I'll feed your arm to flesh-eating bacteria." Shalimar ran quickly and once she was at a safe distance that the kids couldn't see her, she leapt into the air with amazing agility.   
  
She grabbed the base of the open window and climbed in and looked around. Knowing that she was in the girls bathroom, she quickly ran into the hallway. "Brennan, Jesse, Emma's in trouble in the Principal's Office." She stopped for a moment, thinking what that had sounded like, "She needs us to break her out." Holding back a chuckle, she ran towards the room and walked in.   
  
Emma looked at her from the floor as a woman hovered over the principal's unconscious body. "She's a new mutant Shal, a gravative." Shalimar leapt back as the woman glanced at her. The door fell to the ground with excessive heaviness. "What are you people doing in this school," She demanded. Emma glanced at her as Shalimar rolled into the room. "We're Mutant X, we came to find a specific student." The woman glanced at the two of them for a moment and then her face changed from angry and defensive, to calm and relieved.   
  
"Now everything makes sense, to think that I thought you were the bad guys. Still, after what I saw you do to Mr. White…" She waved her hand and Emma's body became light. She floated up quickly and then, normal gravity returned. "Wow, that can really make you dizzy." Jesse and Brennan ran into the room quickly and looked around. "I thought you said Emma was in trouble."   
  
Four minutes later, the door was fixed as much as possible and it was closed. The principal was still unconscious, but Emma would have known if he was starting to awaken. "I'm Jenet Oliver, the principal's secretary. I'm a gravitive mutant and I can also destabilize the molecules of objects." Adam looked at her in amazement, "That ability is very rare, I'm glad that you're able to have control over it."   
  
"Actually, I don't have a lot of control with it. That's why I only use it in extreme circumstances. Unfortunately it kind of leaks out when I'm angry, it kind of surrounds me in a field. Anything within a few feet of my body kind of melts." "I can help you learn to control it," Emma suggested. Jenet smiled, "That would be incredible, I'd be grateful. The files that you asked for are in that filing cabinet." Emma smiled and walked over to the cabinet.   
  
She opened a drawer and pulled out six folders. "James Thompson, Lucas Kayler, Luenda Martinez, Anthony Daniels, Jennifer Albert, and Cameron Christensen." Shalimar looked at the Principal and then looked at Emma, "Is he going to be okay?" "Well, I was using my abilities and he was so weak that he fell unconscious. It's his body's way of telling him that he needs rest." Jenet nodded sympathetically. "He's been running around without his head.   
  
His wife's been going to chemotherapy four days a week and it's running him down." Emma smiled, "I can wake him up and give him some extra energy, but he needs to monitor his body more closely, I think we should just let him rest. He'll wake up soon." Shalimar looked at Jesse with wide eyes, "Our classes! I'm not used to having a class, I need to get back to them."   
  
Jenet smiled, "Your class probably left as soon as you did. All of your classes probably left, it seems to be a building problem these days." Emma smiled and looked at the folders, "I have work to do. Thanks for your help, we'll keep you informed." Jenet smiled, "Let me know if you need my help with anything."  
  
It was 5:30 in the afternoon and everyone had met in the teacher's lounge, including Jenet. The only one missing was Shalimar. "She probably fell asleep," Jesse said, "You know how ferals get when they're tired." Emma looked at Jesse, "She's on her way, but something's wrong. I can feel it." "Well Emma, that isn't anything surprising since you're the psionic that senses emotions." Jesse definitely needed to be taught a lesson. Emma looked at him, "Yes, you're right. Still, Shalimar is two floors down."   
  
Adam looked at Emma, "Maybe your abilities are expanding?" Emma looked at Adam with a worried look. Adam raised his hand, "I'm not saying that your abilities are beginning to mutate out of control, just that you're gaining better control over them." Emma smiled weakly, "Sorry, I guess I can't help but feel a little worried over loosing control of myself."   
  
Shalimar walked in a few moments later with pure anger in her eyes. Her feral eyesight had already been active for a few feet. "What's up," Brennan asked calmly. "Someone attacked the principal a few minutes ago." Shalimar sat down and continued to explain. "His car was crushed. He was found inside and is in the hospital with a concussion and two broken ribs. He's still alive, but the thing is that the thing that crushed his car is completely gone." "It's our illusionist then," Emma said as she received a mental picture without searching for one. She suspected that it was what Shalimar saw, although she didn't want to ask."  
  
"He's getting closer to hurting anyone, we're going to have to find him soon." Jenet turned to Brennan and Shalimar, "Do you think he's aware that you're here?" "I'm hoping not, if so things are going to get worse," Brennan said. "We're definitely going to need to watch out for things," Shalimar said. "Be ready in case something happens," Adam suggested. "In the meantime," he continued, "We should all start talking with students and trying to narrow down the list."   
  
Jenet smiled as she leaned back in her chair, "I can call a few to the office and talk to them, it won't be suspicious because I do it all the time when something happens." Adam smiled at her, "Thanks, but we don't want to put you in any danger." She looked at him and pushed her dark-haired bangs away from her eyes. "I want to help. Besides, if he went after the principal, that means he doesn't care who he goes after. If he goes after me, you'll at least know that I talked to him."  
  
Emma looked up from the file folders and sighed. "All of the students I talked to today weren't mutants, I scanned each of them. Although Psionics can usually hide their abilities, they're children and their abilities would be easier to pick up."   
  
Jesse sighed, "Nothing special has happened in Gym class, except for one student who telekinetically pushed the ball in the basket. He didn't think anyone noticed, but since I know what to look for, I did. He's good at hiding his abilities though." Adam thought for a moment as he put his hands to his face. "We need to look at this from a different angle. I feel like we're missing something." Emma looked up and smiled. "You think we should check the staff too?" Adam nodded and smiled after he realized she had picked up on the thoughts that he was getting to. She connected them herself.  
  
"If our kid is an illusionist, he'd be able to project anything, even a younger body or someone of the opposite sex." Jenet looked at Adam and sighed. "Except for the six of us, I haven't noticed any other staff members with mutations or abilities. Although it doesn't mean that they aren't out there, I find it hard to believe that they haven't slipped once."   
  
Adam glanced at his watch and smiled. "We should all go and get some sleep. We'll meet here at 7 tomorrow morning and see if anyone thought of anything else." The group got up and cleared the office, leaving Jenet sitting by herself deep in thought. "Why would someone be after the principal, he isn't a mutant. The way they talked, this kid is only going after new mutants himself…something doesn't fit."   
  
At six thirty the next morning, Jenet had already arrived at the school. Fearful that someone was after her, she had typed up her thoughts on a disc and hit it in her office in a place that any feral would see. Jenet walked into the principal's office and got a handful of folders and then walked back to her desk. She sat and looked at the first one as she felt someone's eyes on her.  
  
She looked around and eventually stood up as her fear grew. She raised her hands, ready to activate her abilities if she needed them. Movement to her left caused her to look, but she couldn't move fast enough to stop the large basketball from hitting her. She fell down to the ground and couldn't keep herself calm. A dark shadow appeared over her and she raised her hands in fear. She called upon her anger, hopeful that it would work as the shadow got closer.   
  
A green field extended around her body and then shot out in every direction. The shadow twisted and turned and then vanished as a dark haired boy was left looking at her. She looked at his arm and saw that his skin had started to break down. It resembled a bad burn and it looked very painful to her. He looked at her in annoyance and anger. She threw her hand and gravity pulled him in the opposite direction.   
  
He was forced out of the room as a large object appeared above her. She tried to control it, but it fell on her after a few seconds. Blood rushed from her face as the various cuts started bleeding while she remained unconscious.  
  
Adam thanked the police officer as he walked away and glanced briefly at the students near him. He sighed, thinking about what to do, and walked further into the office. "I hope these events aren't common here." A man smiled, "No, this is the first time these things have happened. Maybe it's because you're here?" Adam ignored the English teacher and grunted in response. He smiled to himself as he walked down the hall. He thought he was acting very well for the part. Once he was fairly sure that he was alone, he raised his ring towards his face. "It's Adam, we need to meet in Shalimar's classroom. There's been another attack."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
To be continued! The next chapter will be uploaded soon.  
Please review! 


	2. Part 2

According to the Database  
Part 2  
Written by: Wendigo3  
Email: wendigo3@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG  
  
____________________________________________  
Adam placed the clipboard on Shalimar's desk and then raised his arms. "I give up, I don't know what else to do." Shalimar looked at Adam with a curious glance. "You mean you actually don't have any answers for us? No pep-talk?" Adam smiled weakly and then he walked over to the large blackboard and sighed. "I wish I had a few specific ideas on how to get the mutant, but I don't." "I have no clue as to how to find him or her."  
  
Jesse looked up from the corner after he was deep in thought. "Maybe we can lure him out? You know, give him the idea that Emma knows about him." "You want to use me as bait?" Jesse glared at her playfully, "You're the only one who can mind-meld with the guy. Besides, you can tell if there are any illusions that can be dangerous to you." Shalimar raised her eyebrows, "We can trap the kid in the gym. It's practically sound proof."   
  
Adam nodded, "Sounds like a good plan. The problem is that Jesse has a class each period of the day." "I'll send them outside running. I can even tell them that it's a free period, they can go outside and play soccer or something. They'll be glad that they'll get to do whatever they want, trust me." Brennan looked up from the floor and thought openly. "We can't have all of us there. If this kid knows that we're working together, he'll realize we're trying to trap him. For all we know he could come after us."  
  
Three class periods later and a little after 2 o'clock, Emma sat in the gym along with Adam and Jesse. Shalimar and Brennan were in their rooms, thankfully only a few seconds away if they ran fast. Emma glanced at Jesse and Adam putting together some kind of device to hold the mutant as a chill ran up her spine. She stood up and looked around the room, penetrating every corner in search of an illusion, but she found none.   
  
The boy was obviously out of the room, but somehow she was sensing that something was going to happen. "Call me crazy, but I think something is happening." Jesse looked at her as he cut the tips of a green wire and a blue wire. After he connected them, he stood up. "What do you mean?" "Well, I'm picking up on something. Probably one of your students, but I sensing a variety of pain and hurt."   
  
Adam closed the case and walked away from the small device that resembled a hubcap with a few computer parts placed all over it. "Do you think you're picking up on the guy?" "I don't know. It's possible, but I'm feeling like this kid is desperate." "It's almost 2:30, the thoughts that you planted with the kids should have gone around by now. The illusionist will be able to sense you." Emma nodded, "You two should get out of here. I'll let you know if I'm in need of back-up."  
  
Jesse and Adam put the small device on the stage. "All you have to do is get the guy close to the stage. Then hit the object with a psionic blast. If it works, a small photon field will be projected and anything inside will be stuck until the batteries run out." Emma thanked her friends as they walked out.   
  
The room was empty, and she sat on the bleachers and thought. Somehow she had to get the kid, because they couldn't risk loosing anymore lives. She couldn't understand how an illusionist kid could be so much trouble.   
  
She partially suspected that maybe he had some kind of brain damage that was causing him to hurt new mutants, but she dismissed the idea quickly. She had to believe that there was something else wrong with the kid, not that he had a bruise on his brain. The gym doors opened and Emma instantly felt anger and rage.   
  
Hatred flashed through her as her mind picked up on the emotions as a young boy walked in. "Who are you?" The boy walked with grace towards Emma, without saying a word. "Who are you! What do you want," She demanded. The boy stopped suddenly and waved his arm. Emma looked down to her feet to find that they had melted into the floor. She quickly picked up her legs, breaking the illusion. A psionic blast formed and then flew directly to the boy. He was propelled backwards hard and landed near the stage.   
  
Emma sent a psionic blast and the device started to spark. Within seconds a pale blue field erupted around the boy and a few feet ahead of him. He hit his hands on the field in anger and then smiled. An illusion of a knife appeared directly in front of Emma and flew at her. She raised her hand and the illusion vanished. "I'm too strong for your illusions." She walked foreword, detecting a feeling of uselessness. "I want to help you. Why are you coming after me?" After a few moments of silence from the boy, Emma raised her hand.   
  
"Guys, I have him in the field." "I'm on my way," Jesse said. Within a few minutes he appeared on the stage from a back door that led to his office. Jesse quickly glanced at the boy and then turned to Emma as he walked towards her. "Are you okay?" Emma nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine." Shalimar and Brennan walked in together and Adam followed. "That's him?" Emma nodded weakly as she put a hand to her head. Her brain felt like it was splitting open.   
  
She looked at the boy, realizing that his psionic abilities were somehow manipulating her. "He's doing something to me." She fell to the ground in a weakened state and then glared at him. Her throat got tight and her eyes started to get blurry. "I...can't breathe." Brennan twisted his hand and a stream of electricity flew towards the boy.   
  
He didn't have time to create a shield from his mind, and he fell backwards as the stream penetrated the field and deactivated it. He was knocked unconscious as Jesse checked Emma's pulse. "She's unconscious, but okay. He must have done something to her."  
  
Back in sanctuary, Adam sat in a chair as Emma awoke. She looked around and once she noticed him looking at her, sighed. "What happened?" "Our psionic illusionist somehow telepathically overloaded your neural pathways." "You're kidding me, how can he do that?" Adam shook his head, "I have a theory that he didn't do much at all, but he actually tricked your brain into believing that is what occurred.   
  
Your brain recognized the signals and went into overdrive to correct it, while the logical side of your brain realized that it should shut down." Emma put a hand to her head as she sat up and looked around. "Where is the little bastard?" Adam smiled slyly, obviously not expecting her remark. "Sorry, I just take offense when another psionic mentally tries to kill me, it doesn't sit well." Adam nodded, "I understand. He's being held in the cell while we attempt to figure out his identity.   
  
Meanwhile, Shalimar, Brennan, and Jesse are enjoying their last day of teaching." Emma turned to Adam, "The kids are going to be devastated. How are you going to pull them out?" "Well, I've narrowed it down to two situations. They're fired for illegal activities, or they are killed in a random attack after school." "How about you just send in some full time replacements." Adam nodded, "That's an idea.   
  
Oh, I forgot to tell you about Jenet." Adam helped Emma stand up. She lifted both legs at different times, and smiled. "How is she?" "She has made an incredible full recovery. It seems that part of her molecular abilities also include a remarkable self-replicating tissue ability. The doctors are, of course, stumped." "Good, all doctors need someone to keep them on their feet." Emma smiled, "My old boyfriend turned out to be a doctor. He said that I was too emotional, I just can't imagine how a telempath can be emotional."   
  
Adam smiled, "Feel up to working?" Emma glanced at the time and thought for a moment. "I suppose, what would you like me to do?" "I want you to search the database for the kid, in the meantime, stay away from him. I'm going to go and try and talk with him." "Watch out for objects that appear out of thin air."   
  
Emma walked out of the lab and sat down at her work station. She realized instantly that she had already been given access to the computer system, and used Adam's database to manipulate the search parameters. The results came up instantly, but by complete shock. Emma leaned back in her chair in disbelief as Adam came walking up. "How's this for fast identification?"  
  
Shalimar playfully hit Emma after she threw a few pencils neatly into the trashcan. "My stuff's cleaned out, welcome back." Emma smiled, "Thanks." Brennan looked at the team from the corner while Jesse sat in one of the desks near him. "Did you I.D. the brat yet?" Emma smiled, "Actually, the results were quite a shock."   
  
Her smile turned into a face of pure seriousness. Shalimar listened to the silence for a few moments and then grew impatient. "Well, who is he?" Emma looked Shalimar directly in the eyes although and then sensed Brennan and Jesse's emotions. After realizing that the three of them were burning to know, she finally unleashed the surprising secret. "Daniel Ryan, Principal Ryan's son."  
  
Shalimar looked at Emma in shock. "Wait, why would the Principal's son attack him?" "That's the thing... we have no idea. He's being held in the cell at Sanctuary, and Adam's started some tests to see if someone has brainwashed him."   
  
Jesse looked at Emma, "Did you get the feeling that he was doing everything against his will. "No... and that's what's bugging me. It's like reality means nothing to him, like he believes he's existing on a different level of existence." Brennan shook his head in disbelief. "He's probably high on some kind of drug."   
  
Adam looked at his team, "I hate to say this, but it is possible that Daniel went after his father because he was angry. Sometimes humans are capable of doing horrible things to the people they love, without being hooked on a drug." Jesse sighed, "Well we'd better figure it out quick. If there's some drug out there that's transforming new mutants into aggressive murders, we're gonna have a new problem." 


	3. Part 3

According to the Database  
  
Part 3  
  
Author: wendigo3  
  
Email: wendigo3@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
http://www.geocities.com/mutantxfan3  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Shalimar picked up the glass of water and took a drink. As she walked to the lab, she left the glass on the table in the dim light. It was 1:30 in the morning and Adam was still busy working on the kid's tests. Shailmar shook her head as she entered the lab, realizing that Adam had fallen asleep while waiting for the results.   
  
Shalimar stood there for a few moments and then walked foreword. "It doesn't do any good to stay up late and work if you fall asleep." Adam glanced at her and smiled, slightly embarrassed. "I wasn't sleeping, I was just...reflecting mentally." Shalimar laughed at him and leaned against one of the monitors and briefly glared at it before turning her attention back to Adam.   
  
"Any luck?" Adam nodded, "According to these readings Daniel's blood has been damaged from doses of radiation. From what I can tell, this radiation has been targeted to his brain damaging the way endorphins are released. It's like he's on a natural high, that's why he doesn't seem to care about anything." Shalimar rolled her eyes, "There's always an excuse for bad behavior Adam."   
  
Adam nodded, "I agree. Unfortunately, this process has left Daniel a little crazy." Shalimar smiled, "Our mutations have left all of us a little crazy." Shalimar stood up and put her hand on Adam's shoulder. "This is all very interesting, but I'm going to bed." "Good Night," Adam said. Shalimar waved at him and then walked out of the lab and headed for her bedroom. As soon as her head touched the pillow, and her eyes closed, she was asleep.   
  
Daniel opened his eyes and set up. His anger was controlling him, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to get out of wherever he was, and go back to finding New Mutants to fight with. He looked at his fist and then glared at the holographic image of a cave around him. He focused his mind and sparks erupted all over the place.   
  
The holographic image faded revealing a large wooden door with various electronic devices all over the place. He raised his hand and forced all of his emotions into his fingertips. His mind used the emotions to manifest a substance nearly equal to ice. The ice flew from his fingers and the particles attached themselves to the wooden door. Daniel kicked it angrily and the door fell to the ground in pieces.   
  
Daniel smiled, but he realized instantly that some form of alarm was probably going off at that moment. He ran down the hallway and turned the first corner he reached. A large room with a handful of boxes were around him, but he noticed the door. He ran to it, noticing the keypad instantly. Without the ability to telecyber his way out, he looked around.   
  
A water hose hooked into the wall caught his attention, and he ran over and turned the nozzle. Water gushed out fast and he lifted it to the small box with various LED lights. The box began to spark and eventually, the lights in the box were gone. Daniel attempted to open the door, but his attempt to escape had failed.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Daniel turned and looked at Emma. Daniel smiled and waved his hand. A handful of knives flew towards her. Emma moved out of the way as her eyes turned pure black. "I've had enough of your games Daniel, it's time to feel what you're doing to people!" A psionic blast erupted from her forehead and connected with Daniel instantly, creating a black ghostly stream connecting the two of them.   
  
Daniel screamed while Emma stood without any emotions on her face. Daniel fell to his knees, but the stream continued. Shalimar and Brennan ran in with Jesse and Adam behind them. "Emma," Adam began, "You have to break the connection!" Daniel screamed while his body was thrown backwards.   
  
His consciousness faded in and out. "Emma, you're killing him!" Emma blinked and the darkness faded, returning her eyes to their normal, human color. The stream vanished leaving Daniel unconscious. Emma took a deep breath and then fell to the floor. Her head was spinning and her eyes were hurting.   
  
She knew instantly that she had connected with Daniel too long, she only hoped that his mental malfunction didn't manifest itself in Emma's brain. She couldn't sense anything different as she caught her breath and focused. She didn't notice, but her actions had already warned the others that something was wrong.  
  
Shalimar watched Adam closely as he walked foreword towards Emma. He quickly glanced at Daniel to be sure that he was unconscious, and then, once his attention was free, glared at Emma in disbelief. "I can't believe you did that! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?!" Emma smiled at him. She didn't make herself smile, it just came. Still, she didn't try to make it go away either.   
  
She stood up reluctantly, once again in control of herself, a few moments later. She looked at everyone around her, taking a few extra moments to scan Jesse's emotions for anything interesting, and then shook her head.   
  
"You guys are boring, I'm going out." Adam glared at Shalimar and Brennan but neither of them made any attempt to stop her. Jesse watched her walk out of the room, partly unsure if he should go after her, and partly afraid of what the others would think if he did.  
  
Jesse eventually walked out of the room. They can handle the kid, he thought confidently, it isn't like they're giving him cookies to go into the cell. He raised his eyebrows as he entered the main area. Emma was nowhere to be found. Still, he continued, the kid did find a way to get out of the cell. He would probably have to help Adam find a solution to keep the boy inside, but only one thing came to mind.   
  
"You want to use a subdermal governor on him," Emma asked. Jesse spun around to see Emma standing in a corner where he had looked moments before. "You hid yourself from me with your abilities!" Emma shook her head, but the smile gave her away. "Emma, what did he do to you? Are you okay?" Emma nodded her head, "I'm perfect Jess. I'm just bored, sometimes a girl just needs to have a night on the town. Wanna come?"   
  
Jesse looked at her confidently, "I can't Emma, and you shouldn't go out either." "Who the hell do you think you are? My father?" Jesse was shocked by her sudden change in attitude. He knew Emma enough to know that she was in fairly good control of her emotions, and emotional shifts like that don't just happen instantly. "Let's go to the lab, Adam will run a few tests. If I'm wrong, I'll buy you a drink."   
  
Emma shook her head, "No, thanks. I have better stuff to do tonight." Jesse blinked his eyes and she was gone from his vision, although he knew that she was still there. He bit his lip while he thought of a way to follow her, but she knew of every way to track a team member, and would probably be ready to deactivate anything she needed to escape.   
  
Jesse put his ring towards his face and thought for a moment, forming the words in his mind before speaking. "Something's up with Emma, I think she's in trouble. Serious trouble." Shalimar's voice came over the channel quickly, "Try and find a way to track her, we're putting Daniel in a cell. To be honest, I'm tempted to shove a subdermal governor up his..."   
  
"Anyway," Brennan said, glaring in disbelief at Shalimar, "We'll meet you up front in a few minutes." Jesse smiled as he walked over to a computer system. He activated every computer sequence that he knew to locate Emma, but nothing worked. Thinking of an idea, he used Emma's DNA pattern to track her from a GPS satellite. Like his other attempts, failure came quickly.   
  
Adam walked up next to him and watched what he was doing. "Interesting idea, but I think that might be illegal." Jesse ignored Adam's remark, he didn't have time for games. One of his friends needed him, and he wasn't going to leave that computer until he found a way to find her. "Maybe you should contact Tanya in the underground, maybe her locating ability can give us a few clues."   
  
Adam shook his head, "It's an idea, but I'm not sure if we should use it until we're out of options. After all, we don't want Tanya being affected in the same way Emma was." Jesse hit his fist against the arm rest of the chair. "This is pointless, Emma is one of us! She knows how to blend in to the city to escape everyone, she knows how to hide from us with her abilities, we need an ace up our sleeve." Adam smiled, "Unfortunately I don't have any ideas. Don't worry, we'll find her." 


	4. Part 4 Things get Interesting

According to the Database  
  
Part 4  
  
Written by: Wendigo (Travis)  
  
email: wendigo3@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
http://www.geocities.com/mutantxfan3  
  
Author's Note to readers: Here it is, the 4th part in the story. I'm glad to see that you are all enjoying reading the story. I'm probably not going to have the next chapter up until Thursday because I'm going to be busy this week, but I'll try to put some time aside and see how much I can get out. Maybe instead of posting a short chapter, I'll make a longer one available. Please post which you would prefer.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Emma thanked the man for the drink and then walked away. She shook his head at her, angry at himself that he let her walk away, and then turned to the next pretty girl that his eyes found. Emma sensed the emotions of everyone in the room.   
  
It was a natural high, something incredible. The older Emma would never have done it, she would be too scared to try it. So what if her brain overloaded, she thought, it's better to have a blast now than live a boring life. She stopped suddenly as she sensed a familiar array of emotions. Smiling to herself, she turned in Jesse and Shalimar's reaction.   
  
"There she is, let's take to the back room to talk to her." Emma walked towards them and looked at them. "I'm glad you decided to come and have some fun!" "Actually, we were hoping that we could talk you into coming back," Shalimar said.   
  
"We're worried about you," she added. Emma shook her head, "You mean Adam's worried." Emma looked at her curiously, "What? You think that we shouldn't be worried about you?" Emma raised her eyebrows, "Maybe. Why don't you two just leave. Tell Adam I'll be back later tonight." "Come on Emma, let's go into the back room and talk."   
  
Emma bit her lip and then put her drink on a table with a couple sitting down talking. After she ignored their cruel looks, she walked with Jesse and Shalimar into a back room. Once she stepped food inside, the emotions of the outside people became quieter, but she could practically feel them out there. She felt like a vampire or something, living on their energies.   
  
"Okay, now that we're in the confessional, tell Adam I'll be back later." Shalimar pulled a small square object out of her pocket and pointed it towards Emma.   
  
"What the hell is that?" Jesse sighed, "It's a tranquilizer. Adam says that it should help you control the mental boost you got." Emma smiled, "What would we do without Adam? The entire group would fall apart if it weren't for him."   
  
"Emma, that isn't fair. Adam has helped all of us so many..." A psionic blast erupted from Emma and hit Shalimar directly in the forehead. Shalimar staggered backwards and dropped the device as she grabbed her head. She fell to the cold concrete floor unconscious, but amazingly aware of what was going on. Another psionic blast flew to Jesse at amazing speed.   
  
Jesse attempted to phase out, but it hit him before he could do anything. He stood there, in shock, unsure of what to do as Emma sent a few emotions to confuse him. Emma smiled and walked foreword, purposely stepping on the tranquilizer device. "Tell Adam that Emma isn't ready to go back. Tell him that she's a big girl and she can take care of herself, and you can also tell Brennan to make his move because I'm tired of feeling all of his sexual urges bounce back and forth.   
  
You'd think Shalimar, with all of her animal instincts, would have jumped him by now anyway." Emma looked at Jesse and walked closer. Slowly, she kissed him on the lips, and then pulled away when she felt another presence rushing towards her.   
  
Emma spun around in time to see Brennan stare at her and a streak of electricity sting the air around her. Emma felt the jolt and fell backwards into a table. Her head connected against the wall hard, and Emma fell to the ground with a small cut on the back of her head.   
  
Jesse snapped out of his confusion as soon as she touched the floor, and Shalimar was suddenly awakened by an invisible force. Jesse turned to her and helped her up while Brennan closed the door behind him. Shalimar sighed, "You were right. She used her abilities against us. We need to get her back to Sanctuary, will she stay like that for long?" Brennan nodded, "At least an hour or so, we can always sedate her if she starts to wake up."   
  
'Is the double helix on the roof?" Brennan nodded, "Yeah, I figured you guys needed a hand." He looked at Shalimar and blushed slightly as Shalimar avoided his eyes. Brennan walked foreword and carefully picked up Emma while Jesse phased a wall. He took a deep breath and then focused and the wall became covered by a strange texture. Shalimar walked foreword and then Brennan followed her with Emma in his arms. The alley was dark and empty, and once Jesse returned the wall to its normal state, the three of them that were conscious ran towards the building.   
  
Shalimar looked at it and smiled, "Looks to be about 30 feet, no problem." Shalimar kneeled to the ground like a feline and then jumped high into the air with quick speed. She landed on the edge of the roof with perfection. Brennan held Emma in his arms and put his hand to the ground.   
  
His ability activated propelling him into the air. He landed on the roof out of Jesse's sight. Jesse smiled, "Don't worry about me, I'll just climb up the fire escape!" Jesse started up the steps quickly, hopeful that one day he would also get an ability to propel himself.   
  
Adam looked at Emma and shook his head. "What are we doing to do with you?" Deciding not to waste time on an answer that would never come, Adam picked up his silver palm pilot and began to enter in random thoughts.   
  
Once the computer beeped, he smiled in excitement. Although it wasn't the answer he was looking for, it was relatively simple. The only problem that came up was that he was the only human. Adam pressed a large red button on the edge of the door casing as he walked out, securing Emma to the table. He walked past the kitchen and dining area and found the rest of his team mates sitting and talking. "Is she going to be okay?" Adam nodded, "She's going to be fine.   
  
From what I can tell, she's been psionically given a dose of radiation. In other words, the effects are temporary because they're being created from her mind." "So how are you going to stop it," Shalimar asked. Adam sat down on a wooden chair near Brennan and looked at the three of them. "She has to psionically connect to someone without the mutation. From what I can tell with my research, if she psionically connects to me, the effects will be transferred from her to me. Since I'm not a new mutant, the virus, or whatever you want to call it, will remain inactive.   
  
Once Emma is feeling up to it, all she has to do is give me a psionic blast between the eyes, and the problem will be gone." Brennan shook his head and leaned foreword slightly, "Not so fast, you're forgetting about Daniel. He's getting bored being stuck in that cell. It's giving him plenty of time to think up new illusions to create." Adam nodded, "Honestly, I don't know what to do with him. I'm hoping that Emma will be able to give us some advice once she awakens."  
  
Emma opened her eyes and attempted to ignore the headache and the pain in her right arm. Although her senses remained active to some extent, her psionic senses were inactive in order to recharge her mental strength. Emma glanced around the lab, thankful that no one was in there.   
  
It didn't take her long to realize that she had been secured, and Adam had no doubt forgotten to attempt to secure the button that would let her free. Emma looked around and spotted a mirror, and then thought for a moment. "If I hit it at the right angle, it should bounce off and hit it. Perfect!" A dark crimson orb appeared near her eyes and was propelled at the mirror. The orb spun around and knocked the mirror slightly backwards, but was then knocked toward the large red button.   
  
The button sizzled as soon as the psionic bullet had hit it, and the red light faded. The invisible force holding Emma down vanished allowing Emma to stand up and stretch. Emma looked at her DNA pattern on the wall, realizing instantly that Adam had already run his tests. Putting her hands on her hips and attempting to ignore the anger, she casually walked foreword towards the lab door. It automatically opened and Emma shook her head. "Don't you people think that you need to keep me in?!"  
  
Shalimar looked at Brennan and Jesse, "Do you guys hear something?" Jesse looked around, "No, why?" "It sounds like someone's walking towards us. How did Emma release the suspension?" "Who knows, I'll see if I can locate her," Jesse said, getting up and running towards a computer.   
  
Typing fast, he looked at the display and nodded. "She's on her way alright, but not towards us. She's heading for Adam in the kitchen." "Let's hope we can beat her," Brennan said. The three of them ran quickly towards the kitchen, realizing that they were probably too late. Adam turned around and his skin felt as if it were going to melt. Emma stood staring directly at him. "Coffee, or tea?"   
  
Adam put the coffee cup down and sighed. "Emma, why are you out of the lab. You're supposed to be resting." Emma smiled, "I saw the lab results Adam, it really wasn't a smart thing to do, leaving them up there." Emma spun around as Shalimar, Jesse, and Brennan walked towards her. "How are you feeling Emma?" "I'm fine, thanks for asking. You know Adam, if I wanted to, I could change them just like me and there wouldn't be anything you could do to stop me."   
  
Adam nodded, "You're right. I couldn't, that's why I'm hoping that you won't." Emma smiled, "I don't think they'd be much fun if they were like me. Besides, I always did like being unique. And trust me, children with mutations aren't unique in Seattle. Everyone has to have some kind of mutant abilities to keep themselves from going insane from all of the rain."  
  
Jesse walked foreword, "Emma, this isn't going to help. We found a way to make the virus leave you." Emma nodded, "I know all about the transference to Adam and the mind sweep thing. Don't worry, I'm not going to do it." Jesse looked at her, "Emma, as your friend, you should do it." Emma walked foreword. "As a friend? All you people do is lie to each other and evade questions. Look at perfect, brilliant Adam. Lately half of what he says is a lie."   
  
Shalimar looked at her, "We aren't going to let you go down that road again. You can either do it our way, or we'll force you." A psionic blast projected towards Shalimar. Shalimar fell backwards but Brennan caught her. Shalimar looked at her in pure anger and her feral eyesight activated. "Oooh, very scary Shal. You might need to get some contacts to hide those Are you going to attack me now?" "Gladly."   
  
Shalimar leapt into the air and punched Emma hard. Emma was knocked across the floor. Emma stood up and looked at her. "That really hurt, how about we even the odds?" Bright red orbs propelled in various directions from her forehead creating fires all over the place. "Emma, knock it off!" Shalimar stood, frozen in fear. Brennan twisted his hands as electricity erupted towards Emma. Emma smiled and focused her mind.   
  
The stream of energy was pulled towards Emma's forehead where a cloud of blues and purples circled. The energy was propelled back at Brennan and Jesse. They were knocked back onto the floor hard. Emma smiled. "Don't you people realize that psionics are the best." Adam pulled his palm pilot from his pocket and stared at it.   
  
He punched in a few sequences and a dark gray smoke filled the air within minutes, putting out the fires. The smoke also shielded the team from Emma visually, but not psionically. Emma raised her hand and smiled as four psionic blasts propelled quickly.   
  
In the fog, Brennan was hit first. He was knocked hard against a wall and then landed on the floor with a loud thud. Shalimar and Jesse were hit about the same time. They were thrown the opposite direction from each other, and then Adam was knocked backwards into the kitchen counter.   
  
He hit his head on a cabinet, but remained conscious like the other members of the team. "Emma, stop this now!" Emma smiled as her eyes glazed over with pure white. Skipping towards the exit, Emma was able to psionically navigate her way through the smoke until she got far enough from the others that her psionic abilities proved useless.   
  
Emma's regular vision returned and she looked around, unable to see more than a few feet in front of her. Looking around, she ran to her right, not realizing that she was heading towards the cells. 


	5. Part 5 Reversed Transormations

According to the Database   
  
Part 5  
  
By Wendigo  
  
Email: wendigo3@hotmail.com  
  
http://www.geocities.com/mutantxfan3  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this is so late, I got busy with life again. Hope it's wonderful and that you all like it and enjoy it.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Once clear from the fog, Emma stopped and looked around. She smiled weakly to herself, realizing that she was only a few feet from the kid's cell. It was time that she punish him for what he was doing. The others had to know he couldn't be let out, he would kill someone because sometimes they weren't able to save everyone.   
  
Emma waved her hand and her comlink caused the door to open. Daniel sat in a corner and looked up at her. His eyes were full of anger and hate, but he couldn't fool her. Emma could sense his fear as soon as she stepped inside. The door closed behind her. Daniel stood up and smiled. "It's about time you've come to set me free. I've been waiting."   
  
Emma smiled and looked at the walls of the cell. "You actually think I'd let you go?" The boy looked to the white floor, but Emma continued, "I read that Adam's been giving you trepalex. Tell me, does it hurt?" Daniel looked at her suspiciously. "Does what hurt?"   
  
Emma concentrated as a dark black orb appeared on her forehead. "I'm glad you asked..." The orb propelled at him with a high pitched sound. Daniel put his hands to his temples as he began to cry from the excessive pain. Emma glanced at him, obviously feeling his pain. "I'm not that cruel Daniel. Have some tranquilly in with your last moments."   
  
Emma looked up suddenly, mentally aware that everything she was doing was wrong. It was like her conscience suddenly activated, probably by the kid's pain. Emma let the black orb vanish and the boy looked at her without a scratch.   
  
Emma didn't bother talking to him. Instead, she ran for the door. It opened and closed as it was supposed to. Emma ran for the double helix, it was the only way to get out of Sanctuary.  
  
"He talks like she realized that she was killing him." Shalimar looked at Adam angrily, "We have to do something about her Adam. We can't fight her when she can make us feel however she wants!"   
  
Adam nodded but didn't bother to suggest anything, he had no ideas. Jesse thought for a moment and smiled. "Maybe we should use that to our advantage." "What do you mean," Brennan asked. "Well, Daniel could be lying, but the fact remains that he's still alive.   
  
Maybe she sensed his pain and it brought her back. What if we somehow amplify our pain so she feels it." "How would we amplify our pain, we would actually have to feel pain." Adam looked at them, "Not if you control your emotions. When it comes down to it, pain is a chemical response. I can stimulate the specific sections of our brains that create pain. We'd have to find her, but it might work." A beeping sound went off over Shalimar's shoulder.   
  
Shalimar turned and looked at the screen. "Emma's attempting to take the Double Helix." "Shalimar, reprogram the codes and secure the doors. If you have to, overload the system." Shalimar's fingers worked fast, but she didn't know the shortcuts like her team members did.   
  
She was the defense, they were the offense. It was taking her forever, and she knew that it wouldn't get done very fast, not like it would if Jesse would do it. "Jesse, give me a hand." Brennan looked behind him, "Jesse?" "He's gone," Shalimar said.   
  
She looked at Brennan and Adam, "He must have went after her!" Adam looked at them, "I'll finish the codes, go and give him a hand." Shalimar smiled, obviously pleased, and then followed Brennan to the garage.  
  
Jesse phased into the double helix and smiled. "I remember when you used to be scared to fly." Emma didn't bother to look at him. "I used to be scared of everything back then Jesse. Why are you here?" "I came to try to talk you out of leaving." Emma turned to face him in the chair.   
  
"I can't go anywhere seeing as how someone has changed the codes. Still, I did activate the cloak so they won't be able to tell that we're here." Jesse nodded, "Not visually at least. Emma, how can we bring you back?" Emma looked to the floor of the double helix. She was surprised to notice that it was dirty, she had never paid that much attention to it. "It's too late for me Jesse.   
  
This is just what I am now. I've changed and I don't have the energy to keep fighting the bad guys. I just need to get out of here." Jesse smiled, "And what? Hide in a cave and not move around or be around people. This gift that you have, it's incredible. You were meant to use it, not keep it dormant."   
  
"Use it so I can connect to everyone. So I can be trapped in everyone's pain and feel when people are lying to me? How is that a gift?!" "It's a gift because you use it to help people that aren't able to tell when people are lying. I'm not saying it isn't a curse, I know better than anyone how cruel people are. To be honest Emma, I've thought of leaving Mutant X thousands of times, but one thing makes me stay."   
  
"What, Shalimar?" Jesse ignored the remark. "No, I like the cold draft that sweeps by my room every night." Emma smiled. She actually felt like smiling. "There, that has to be progress, right?" Emma looked to the floor and then turned to the control panel when alarms went off. "There's an overload in the cloaking system!" Jesse ran foreword and looked over her shoulder. "We have to set it on auto-pilot and get the Helix out of here, I can't keep it from overloading!" Emma started typing in sequences and hit her fists as the video systems activated.   
  
Daniel stood with a dark red beam coming from his fingertips. Although it was an illusion, it was doing a lot of damage. Shalimar and Brennan were unconscious in the corner of the room. "I forgot to lock the door when I got out!" Jesse looked at her, "Stay here, I'm going to take care of him."   
  
Before Emma could protest, although she didn't really know what she wanted to do, Jesse had phased out of the Double Helix and stood to face Daniel. Emma used the monitor and watched as Jesse hit Daniel. Daniel was knocked to the floor, but a powerful gust of wind propelled him into the wall.   
  
Jesse caught himself and held on to a part of the helix, but Daniel was somehow able to increase the speed of the wind. Jesse was thrown against a large metal create and knocked unconscious.   
  
Emma sat there, unsure of what to do. Slowly the virus seemed to loose control over her. She hated thinking of it as a virus, but at the same time, it wasn't exactly what it felt like. She stood up slowly and calmly, and then pressed a button on the console. The door to the double helix opened and Emma walked out.   
  
Daniel looked at her and smiled as knives appeared out of thin air. Emma used her abilities and caused them to vanish before they could hurt her or her friends. "You should never try to mess with my mind Daniel, I have too many friends here to just say goodbye, or kill. What happened to you wasn't our fault, and we can't help you." Adam ran into the garage suddenly.   
  
"Emma, duck!" Adam threw a small circular device. Daniel lifted his hand and a baseball bat tapped the object back to Adam. Adam stared at the object as it touched his chest. The object attached itself magnetically and then electrocuted him. Adam fell to the floor unconscious, but without any cuts. Emma took advantage of the situation and propelled a bullet of her psionic bazooka.   
  
The force was so strong that Daniel was forced to the ground. He screamed in pain and then calmed down until he fell asleep. Emma walked over and kneeled down next to Adam. She took a pulse and then propelled a psionic blast to him. A dark brown haze glazed over his eyes and then vanished after another psionic blast. Emma breathed a deep sigh, thankful that she hadn't hurt anyone.   
  
Her mind felt clearer, and more friendly. She looked at her friends and couldn't stop herself. The tears fell fast and hard and when it seemed like she had been there crying for an hour, she continued for what seemed like another.   
  
Emma wiped the tears, in shock that her friends had been willing to do so much to keep her sane. Daniel opened his eyes and sat up, looking around curiously. "Where am I? Who are you?" Emma smiled. "My name is Emma. Don't you remember?" Memories flooded into Daniel's mind from Emma's consciousness.   
  
Daniel nodded with a smile, "Yes. I remember you, you were my substitute teacher a few weeks ago. The killer was after you and I saved you with my abilities." Emma nodded, "That's right. I almost have you ready to go into the underground, but I kind of need a favor." Daniel stood up and smiled, "Name it." Emma turned to her friends, "Can you use your abilities to help me move them?"   
  
Daniel looked at them in shock, "what happened to them?" "Well, the double helix overloaded and they were electrocuted from the outside casing. I just need to get them to the lab and take some tests. You know, to make sure they're okay?" Daniel raised his hand, obviously at peace with himself, as cushioned, metal tables with wheels appeared under each of them.   
  
Emma pulled Jesse and Adam towards the lab while Daniel pushed Shalimar and Brennan. "You all helped me escape the killer. Did you ever find him?" Emma nodded, "Yeah, we found him, thanks to you. He isn't going to hurt anyone anymore." "Good," Daniel said.   
  
The lab was perfectly lit with the computer screens active, showing the vitals for each member of the team. The news was also on one of the displays, but that wasn't Emma's concern. She sat in a folding chair, asleep while leaning against a wall. She had already been there a few hours, waiting for her friends to recover.   
  
Although they didn't wake up, she knew that they would. Emma was unable to keep herself awake, her mind was too tired. She needed to rest, and she didn't care that she was with her friends. Actually, she preferred it. Shalimar lifted her head off of the table and looked around.   
  
She noticed that Emma was asleep and then stood up as quietly as possible. Looking around, she found a syringe on a tray near her and glanced at the clear contents. Shalimar injected a little of the liquid into Brennan. He woke up quickly and glanced around and then looked deep into Shalimar's eyes, "Did it work?"   
  
Shalimar nodded, "The drug knocked us out exactly as planned. Thankfully I woke up and reversed it. Adam and Jesse seem to be okay too, and Emma is actually sleeping." Brennan smiled, "Then our ploy worked. We took advantage of her subconscious love for us and appealed to her normal self. Great plan, Shal."   
  
Shalimar smiled, "Thanks." Shalimar walked foreword and glanced at him. Is it getting hotter in here?, Shalimar thought. Emma woke up and looked at Shalimar and Brennan standing at each other smiling.   
  
Instead of saying anything, and giving in to her childish yet human desire to hug them, an orb fluttered at a slow speed from her mind and then split in two. As soon as they separated, they were projected to Shalimar and Brennan instantly. The two of them leaned foreword and kissed without thinking about it.   
  
Emma smiled, pulled up the small afghan blanket, and then closed her eyes, hopeful that in the morning, everything would be like it used to be. Daniel was sleeping in a cell, but Emma had donated some blankets and pillows from the extra stash she hid in the back of her closet.   
  
Things were going to be better, Emma thought, as her awareness opened up to the emotions around her. Things had to, she added, especially after she had kissed Jesse. Even she wasn't able to tell that those feelings were there. But one thing was for sure, she couldn't wait to see if they were still there in the morning.  
  
To be continued... (Isn't it great of me to just leave you at this point!!) 


	6. Part 6: Time to Save the Day

According to the Database  
  
Part 6  
  
By Wendigo  
  
Email: wendigo3@hotmail.com  
  
http://www.geocities.com/mutantxfan3  
  
Emma awoke to the sound of feet running outside her door. Pushing the blankets back, she checked herself in the mirror and rolled her eyes with disgust. It only took her a few seconds to change, but the time it took her to apply her make-up was around 10 minutes. Satisfied, Emma walked to the main   
  
computer area of Sanctuary with a smile.   
  
"Welcome back to the living Emma," Jesse said. Emma smiled and looked at her friends, "I was a pain in the ass, wasn't I?" Brennan nodded, "Just a mild one. Do you remember everything that happened?" Emma nodded, "The majority of it, but a few parts are a little blurry." Shalimar and Adam smiled from the corner after looking at a computer screen. Emma glared at them, sensing the secrecy immediately.   
  
"What's going on, what are you two hiding?" Shalimar smiled and turned to Adam, "Can I tell her?" Adam nodded, giving in to her feral excitement.   
  
Practically jumping for joy, Shalimar blinked and then made her point, "Daniel was placed in a home in New Orleans. He is living with a gravitative   
  
molecular, a normal human female, and a telecyber that is 13-years-old."   
  
Emma smiled, unable to hide the pleasure. "That's fantastic news, I hope that he never remembers what happened." Adam sighed, "How did you cure   
  
him?" "Well, I basically erased his memory and then planted a few of my own. Hopefully, he won't find his way back to them." Jesse raised his eyes,   
  
"Are you sure it's such a good idea to keep him from his memories, they're practically one of the serious parts of every human being, the ability to   
  
remember things that make you who you are."   
  
Emma nodded, "I weighed it for a little while, but I just went for it. Still, he'll be okay." Brennan spun around in the chair and looked at the computer monitor in front of her. "That's strange," he said. Emma's curiosity peaked instantly, partly from sensing Brennan's increased emotions. "What's up?" Brennan sighed as he raised his hands in the air. "I'm not exactly sure, it's almost as if someone is bypassing our security systems."   
  
"A telecyber could do it, if they're good." Nodding his head, "That, or they know their way around. Can you trace it?" Jesse sat down and starting typing at fast speeds and located the signal. "It's coming from New Orleans." As soon as Jesse finished, a message appeared on the screen. "Eckhart is coming! Help us!" Shaking his head, Jesse looked to Adam, "The signal is gone." Adam looked at the four of them, "Everyone feel up to a little trip?" Emma nodded, "Let's go. They're counting on us."   
  
The double helix took off quickly and they were in the air within a few minutes. Emma attempted to connect to Daniel from far away, but all she received   
  
was worry and something to cause her to believe that they were hiding. "Adam, does the house have any secret hiding places?" Adam nodded, "I believe   
  
so, why?" "I connected with Daniel. I'm feeling like he's with someone and hiding." Adam turned his head to face Emma. "There's a secret bunker   
  
underground the basement that's accessed through a revolving door in a pantry. They also have a safe room that can be accessed by pressing a button in   
  
the master bedroom. A two-way mirror will open allowing them to enter. They should have enough supplies to stay in there for a few weeks and an alarm will sound to all of the local host families and safe houses. From what I know, the door can only be released from the inside and a low level energy field protects the room from anyone phasing in."   
  
Jesse sighed, "So much for an entrance. Maybe they'll release the door." "If we get there on time," Shalimar suggested. "Is there any chance that you can speed it up a little."   
  
Brennan didn't look at her, but increased the speed slightly. "The weather out there is horrible, I've been fighting the controls to keep us in the air for the past twenty minutes." Shalimar rolled her eyes. Emma knew instantly what she was thinking, although she could only feel her emotions. She believed that Brennan was exaggerating everything, being overly dramatic, in an attempt to show off if something incredible happens. Emma raised her eyebrows and cleared her mind in an attempt to connect with Daniel again. If anything, she had to let them know that they were on their way, and not to worry.  
  
Daniel leaned against the crates and glanced at the thirteen year old. Alexis was a telecyber and she was very intelligent. Her parents said that she   
  
learned so well from interfacing with computers, but something inside made Daniel suspect that she was naturally smart. Alexis' mother and father were   
  
stuck outside of the room, Daniel just hoped that they had made it to the safe room connected with the pantry. "How are you feeling," Daniel said.   
  
Alexis looked at him and raised her shoulders, "I'm fine. I just wish your friend Emma would get here."   
  
Daniel nodded, "I know they're on their way, they wouldn't turn down a call for help. I only knew Emma for a few hours, but it feels as if I know her a lot more." Alexis shivered as she looked at the mirror. Mason Eckhart was in the room along with a tech crew who was attempting to open the mirror. "Alexis, if they release the door, can you reseal it with your ability?" Alexis nodded as Daniel thought for a moment. He knew that if it did come to it, it was his responsibility to make sure that Alexis escaped them, even if he was caught. "Alexis, do you want to play a game?" Alexis looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Daniel, I'm not six years old."   
  
Daniel apologized and then created a monopoly game, complete with money and game pieces, from memory. "You can be the banker," He suggested, "I   
  
don't like counting the money. Daniel had lied to Alexis, the real reason was that he wanted to be able to use his abilities freely without much   
  
interruption. If he was giving money to her all the time, he couldn't protect her. Alexis nodded and passed out some money freely, without even   
  
remembering the rules. Emma, he thought openly, if you can hear me, hurry!  
  
"Emma, what's wrong?" Emma glanced at Shalimar in fear. "Uh, sorry," she said, causing her face to appear emotionless, "What did you say?" "You   
  
looked pretty scared Emma, what were you picking up from Daniel?" "Uh, he's a little worried. He's really protective about the girl though." Shalimar   
  
smiled, "Maybe she's a good thing for him." Emma sighed, "I'm just worried that what I did to him is only temporary. What if he remembers and   
  
whatever was wrong resurfaces before Adam finds a way to fix it."   
  
Shalimar raised her shoulders evenly, "Who knows. But what I do know, is that we'll be there to help him if he needs it." Emma smiled at her and glanced at Brennan and Jesse. "Thanks Jesse, that's a lot better. What did you do?" Jesse closed a circuit panel and glanced at the objects in his hand. "Well, I pulled out a few circuits and transferred them. They were causing the system to overload, so I'll have to take a look at it later. It should work for now though." Adam breathed a sigh of relief causing Emma to smile. "Looks like Adam is going to survive another flight in the double helix," Emma whispered. Shalimar started laughing and stopped quickly when Adam glanced at her and Emma. Adam shook his head suspiciously, "Like two young girls gossiping over a handsome boy in junior high."   
  
Brennan leaned back in his chair and attempted to relax. "We should be there in about fifteen minutes, should I try to activate the cloak?" Jesse sat in his seat and turned his head towards the wall where he pushed a few buttons. "Well, it might be stable enough, but if it isn't stable, we can loose it at any time." Shalimar looked up from her console and spoke openly, "Maybe we shouldn't activate it, you know, go in with our guns blazing and all of that." Adam nodded, "Not a bad idea. In fact, I think I have an idea." Emma raised her eyebrows in curiosity as Adam began to discuss his plan.  
  
"That's the second time you've won Alexis, you must be lucky!" "Lucky, or smart. It's a game of statistics and exchange. All you have to do is own as   
  
many as possible and you'll win." Daniel nodded as his headache increased. He looked at the mirror and sighed, realizing that Eckhart and his men were   
  
close to revealing the door. Daniel weighed the idea of using his abilities, knowing that Eckhart would realize that he could see them. Daniel decided to   
  
wait, placing his faith in Emma and her friends. Leaning back against the wall, he realized suddenly that it was 11:30 at night (thanks to his watch).   
  
"Are you tired?"   
  
Alexis seemed to think for a moment, and then shook her head, "Of course not, teenagers are never tired." Rolling his eyes, he allowed   
  
the game to vanish into thin air. "Well, this one is. Tell me a bed-time story." Alexis shook her head but she didn't feel like telling a story. "Do you think mom and dad are okay?" Daniel looked into her eyes, thinking for a moment that he knew what she was feeling. "I don't know, but I doubt Eckhart   
  
would hurt them. He probably wants to put them in stasis pods, which means we can always go in and get them out." Alexis nodded and looked down   
  
as an alarm sounded. Alexis' eyes glazed over with a pure white covering while a strange, colorful sparkling effect sprayed over her eyes. The mirror had   
  
moved slightly, but before anyone could hold it, it closed again. Alexis focused on the information that was flowing through her mind. Codes flew past   
  
and she changed them at a whim. Numbers were replaced by letters and codes were changed in less than a second. Her eyes returned to normal a few   
  
seconds later, and she caught Daniel smiling at her. "What," She demanded.   
  
"I just like how your eyes look. They were cool." She smiled a second and then looked as men came running into the master bedroom. "Uh, can you make it so we can hear," Daniel asked. Alexis pushed a button on the wall and motioned for him to be quiet as a small slit appeared in the top and bottom of the mirror.  
  
"Sir, Adam and his team landed a minute ago, the defence team is already encountering problems. We need to get you out of here sir." Mason shook his   
  
head, "Don't be an idiot. I am more than capable of defending myself, besides, it is up to you and your men to prevent them from reaching this area!"   
  
The man sighed and ran out fo the room as a blond woman walked inside. "Mason, it's good to see you. I hear you may need some protection." Mason   
  
nodded, "It would be very kind of you."   
  
The woman held her hand towards Eckhart as a clear bubble appeared from her hand. The bubble split into three and grew. The bubbles flew in separate directions, quickly surrounding the woman, Eckhart, and another man holding a taser. "These will provide an hour of protection from damage, but if they make it weak, it may not last for the full amount of time.   
  
When your skin starts to feel pasty, you need to get to safety." The woman looked at Eckhart and looked at the mirror. "Are you aware that there are children in the walls?" Nodding, Eckhart glanced at it. "We're working on bypassing the security system. We're calling in a telecyber to eradicate the electrical system."  
  
Thinking for a moment, Alexis waved her hand. "I'll show you a real telecyber." Alexis walked over to a small silver box hanging on a wall. She twisted   
  
her wrist and her awareness seemed to jump inside. She opened her eyes revealing a perfectly white shell covering her eyes and then, as she entered into   
  
the system mentally, colored sparkles appeared to project from her eyelashes. Daniel watched as Alexis stood perfectly still. He was amazed at the   
  
concentration that Alexis was showing, and he instantly seemed to realize, as if he was in a perfect moment of clarity, that her abilities had caused her   
  
mind to develop faster than other children.   
  
She was obviously intelligent, she seemed much older for her age of 13. Alexis blinked a few times until her eyes returned to normal. She removed her hand and sighed. "I can't enter the system anymore, it's fried. I created a computer virus that will trap anyone who enters into the system in a cell." Daniel sighed and walked slowly towards the center of the room, "My turn!" A bright red ray flew towards the mirror quickly. The mirror seemed to glaze over with a protective blast and it vanished. "What did you do," Alexis asked? "I used my imagination. I put a strong coating of an indestructible material over the mirror, the only way someone can come in, is if they can walk through walls."  
  
Jesse ducked as a streak of energy flew over his head, connecting with a GSA agent behind him. He gave Brennan and look of thanks, and then massed   
  
in time to punch another agent running towards him. Emma projected a psinoic blast causing a few agents to fall to the floor without even having to   
  
touch them. Shalimar licked her lips as she leaped into the air and kicked two agents at once. She landed gracefully on the floor with ease and then   
  
punched a woman running towards her with a taser. Emma focused her mind and then looked at the four remaining agents. Within seconds they began   
  
to attack each other frantically, believing that the others were the enemy. The team watched the show and then ran quickly up the stairs without any   
  
problems. "Look," Alexis said, "They're here."   
  
Daniel looked up from the floor and saw as Brennan and Shalimar ran inside. "Well, well, I would have figured that you would have left." The blond woman that had protected Eckhart with a shield threw her hand up. A bubble erupted from her wrist and became as solid as a rock. It flew directly at Adam with enough force to knock him unconscious. Jesse grabbed Adam's shoulder quickly and phased him, causing the weapon to go through him.   
  
Adam gave Jesse a look of thanks as Brennan sent electricity from both hands at Eckhart and the woman. They staggered back slightly, and then looked at each other with a clever smile. Emma sent a psionic blast at them and it bounced off and dissolved in thin air. "They're protected themselves with some form of shield!" Brennan stopped the flow of energy and looked at Adam. Shalimar leapt into the air and her fist connected with the woman's jaw. Shalimar fell to the floor in pain after everyone in the room heard a crack. Emma glanced at the Mirror, hopeful that Daniel would give them a hand.  
  
Daniel noticed the look in Emma's eyes and propelled a handful of knives. The knives touched the shield against their skin and fell to the floor without   
  
penetrating them. Shalimar backed up as another blast was propelled at Emma. Emma threw herself to the floor as Brennan propelled the highest voltage   
  
he could manage. Eckhart and the woman were pushed backwards into a wall. They quickly recovered and Eckhart yelled for reinforcements as the   
  
woman twisted her arm. A sphere flew directly towards Adam. Jesse massed and jumped in the way in an effort to block it, but the blast sent Jesse   
  
flying backwards. Adam watched Jesse in amazement and then turned to Emma.   
  
"Work your magic!" Emma smiled pleasurably and then focused on as many negative emotions. She felt them and imagined a variety of horrible situations. She glanced at Eckhart and the unknown woman and within a few seconds, they fell to the floor in fear. "We don't have long, their shield is somehow protecting them from my abilities." Jesse stood up from the floor, slightly embarrassed of course, and then walked over to the mirror. "I thought Adam said you couldn't phase through." "No, they did something. It's the only way to get them out." Jesse took a deep breath and within a few seconds, the mirror began to become fuzzy. A few moments later Daniel and Alexis walked through in amazement, just in time for another round of GSA agents.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel created a handful of flying bricks and propelled them towards the agents. The agents covered their faces giving time for Jesse to phase a wall for exit. Brennan activated his abilities and hit a few of the agents with a blast as Eckhart and the Woman awoke from their temporarily mental prisons. The woman waved her hand as she had been before and Adam was knocked into Emma from behind. Emma fell to the floor and Adam fell on her, unconscious. Emma rolled him off as Shalimar lunged into the air and kicked the woman. She fell backwards and, after she hit her head on the bedpost, was unconscious as well. Shalimar smiled and glared at Eckhart with pure hatred. Her feral eyesight activated and she could smell the fear in him.   
  
Despite the strength of her urges, she threw a punch. Eckhart fell to the floor purposely in an effort to dodge the punch. Shalimar smiled and motioned for Emma to work her magic after she stood up. Adam was still unconscious on the floor, but by the time Brennan had taken care of the agents, Jesse had already phased a wall.  
  
Daniel and Alexis looked at Emma inside the lab at Sanctuary. Emma smiled at them, "You can stop worrying. Your test results came back healthy."   
  
With a perfection, Adam looked up from the computer and glanced at Emma. "Also, the results of the radiation are reversing. The swelling in Daniel's   
  
brain is going down." Daniel looked at Adam and Emma with curiosity. "What swelling, what are you two talking about?" Alexis looked at Adam and   
  
Emma with a sense of worry while Emma glanced at the floor. "Everything that you know about me is a lie. When we first met you, you were the killer.   
  
Something had happened and radiation had started to mess up your mental abilities." Daniel looked with a sense of worry, "You lied to me?"   
  
Emma nodded, "Yes. I lied to you, they were just helping me keep it a secret. Daniel, I was trying to help you by preventing you from remembering everything that you did when you were sick." Daniel stood up and he became angry. "You're telling me that I'm a killer?!" Emma nodded her head but her emotions were telling her to be careful, "You were a killer, but it wasn't your fault." "So if you're driving a car and you hit a person, is it your fault?" Adam looked at Daniel, "It isn't the same Daniel." Daniel raised his hand, but didn't bother to stick around. Daniel walked out of the lab and the door closed behind him. Alexis looked at Emma and Adam. She knew that it would be easier to ask them, but she didn't have time. Alexis' eyes glazed over and then sparkles erupted from around her eyes as she connected with the computer system. Information flooded into her mind faster than any normal human could comprehend. Data slid through her mind and increased in speed as she absorbed the information. Adam looked at her curiously, "Is she in the database?"   
  
Emma nodded, "She's only looking for something to calm him down. She's worried about him, she wants to know the truth but figures that it's easier to   
  
just ask the computer." Daniel sat in a corner of sanctuary near the main computer area. He hadn't heard anyone come back from the mission that pulled all of them out, but after changing a few security codes, Daniel and Alexis had the run of sanctuary. Despite the codes blocking access, Alexis had been inside the system for hours learning about who she was, and what was happening. Daniel suspected that she was probably even going into their diaries if they were on the computer, but he decided that he didn't care. Everything was a lie, and the worst part, besides the fact that he was a killer, was that he had no idea who he really was. All he had were fake memories thrown inside his mind by Emma.   
  
"Daniel, come look at this!" Daniel looked around for Alexis' voice and then stood up and walked to the computer systems. "How did I hear you back there?" "I put myself in the com system. Daniel, look at this." Alexis turned at him with bright eyes, colors that he had never seen had shown up and began to mix with others forming new shades. Daniel followed Alexis' glance and looked at the main computer screen. Daniel's mouth dropped as he saw a picture of himself, as well as test results done by Adam. "These were locked up in a really secure folder. I finally hacked in and thought you'd want to see this." "Alexis, this means that Emma was telling the truth. The radiation had caused my brain to go crazy."   
  
Alexis nodded, "Emma really was trying to give you a better life." Alexis grabbed onto the table and caught Daniel's attention. "What's wrong," He asked. "I'm just a little dizzy. I've been in here for so long, I haven't rested in a while." Alexis looked at Daniel and her vision returned to normal. The computer systems locked themselves back up, without any indication that she had been in there searching, and then returned to a basic view of a wall. Daniel helped her to a chair and sat down across from her. "It still doesn't change that I did something horrible, I killed people." "Daniel, it wasn't your fault. You saw the results." "I still feel responsible Alexis."   
  
Daniel looked around suspiciously and then looked at Alexis once again. "Why do you think that they would let us have free control over this place? This is their home." "They trust us or they're up to something," Alexis said. Daniel nodded, "But this isn't something you just do. I was a murderer, if my memories came back I could use their own computers to destroy this place. They would loose all of their technology. Something's up, do you know where they went?"  
  
Alexis lifted her fingers off of the keyboard and sighed. "I know why they didn't want us to go with them, they went to get mom and dad." Daniel   
  
thought for a moment, "Can you make it so we can see what they see?" Alexis sat down in a chair and thought deeply. When Daniel thought that she   
  
had finally fallen asleep, she looked at him. "I could activate the Double Helix systems and see what they see. If they're not there, I can always punch my   
  
way into the comlink signal. We wouldn't get a visual, but we'd be able to hear them." Daniel nodded, "Do you feel up to it?" Alexis nodded and let her   
  
awareness sink into the computer system. It only took her a few seconds and she changed it with complete ease. "We're getting a picture...now."   
  
The large wall monitor once again activated and showed an image of Shalimar attempting to fly the double helix. There was a large cut on her head and   
  
bruises all over her. It looked as if she were starting to loose consciousness. "Alexis, can you set the ship to bring her here? She won't make it much   
  
longer!" Alexis nodded and connected with the system. While she was working, she thought out loud. "Daniel, what do you think happened to the   
  
others?" Daniel sighed and looked at Alexis. He was thankful she couldn't see his worried expression at the moment.   
  
"I don't know. We'll ask Shalimar when she gets here." Alexis turned her head towards him, but her vision was still connected with the Double Helix controls. "She'll be here in about five minutes, she made it a long ways. Daniel put a hand to his head and then attempted to focus. "When she gets here, meet me in the lab. If we have to, we'll fix her up. We aren't doctors, but I know a little first aid. If it's really serious, we'll take her to the hospital."  
  
*Strange things are about to happen. Are you ready for what's to come?*  
  
**I hope you all liked this chapter, I tried to work hard on it for all of you, so please keep reviewing. I'll try to have the next chapter out on Tuesday.** 


	7. Part 7: Transitions and Fun

According to the Database 7  
  
Written by Wendigo3  
  
Wendigo3@hotmail.com  
  
http://www.geocities.com/mutantxfan3  
  
AN: Sorry I am so late getting this out, almost 3 weeks! You guys probably aren't even interested in reading! Hopefully you'll enjoy it, so here ya go!  
  
___________________  
  
Daniel glanced at the small paper cup and it's clear contents. The water was hot and tasted like a million chemicals had been poured into it to make it clean for the hospital patients. He didn't like it. He glanced over and saw Alexis smile at him from the corner. Daniel quickly looked away, hopeful that she wouldn't recognize the guilt that he was feeling. The entire situation was his fault, and now it was up to him to fix things. The only problem was, he had no clue as to what to do. Shalimar was unconscious in the hospital bed in front of them and he was fearful that, at any moment, someone could come in and try to take her. The saddest part was that he may not be able to save Shalimar and Alexis at the same time.   
  
Alexis broke the connection from the computer and looked at Daniel. The way his eyes glanced down to the ground told her of his excessive guilt. She turned to look at Shalimar and almost started to cry. "Will her feral abilities help her heal faster?" Daniel raised his shoulders, "I have no idea. You were the one in the database, wasn't there a note or something?" Alexis shook her head, "Not that I found, but the database was huge. There could have been notes all over the place." Alexis walked towards Daniel and glanced at the water. "Come on, let's go and get something to eat. Shalimar will be fine until we get back." Daniel shook his head. "No thanks, but you should go. I'll stay here until you get back." Alexis looked at Daniel and shook her head. "If you blame yourself like this, you aren't going to be any help. All you're doing is wasting our time." Alexis looked away from him, fearful of the emotions that were converging inside of him. She walked out of the room and entered the elevator. It took her a few seconds to realize that she had somehow managed to enter into a locked elevator, but she didn't want to connect with it. She wanted to sleep.  
  
Emma touched the back of her neck and nearly smiled. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and even though her friends weren't in the room with her, she could sense them. A subdermal governor hadn't been implanted, and she couldn't be more thankful. She looked around the room and didn't see a door. After looking up and down the walls and over the floor and the ceiling, she wasn't able to find a way out. "Figures," she said quietly to herself. Shaking her head, she leaned back against the wall and relaxed her mind. If she wasn't able to escape, maybe she'd be able to connect with her friends. Her breathing slowed slightly and her mind relaxed. Her senses seemed to jump into overdrive and her mind overloaded with senses as emotions pounded into her. She sensed Jesse right away, meaning that he was probably the closest. After expanding herself, she found Brennan and Adam, but Shalimar wasn't there. Either she hadn't been captured, or she was being held somewhere else. The others seemed to be relaxed and calm, probably in the same situation she was in. Then, a darker presence caught her attention. It was a woman and she had no clue how to hide her emotions. Her anger and hatred were propelled like a rocket shooting in all directions. Emma probably would have been able to sense her without trying. The only thing that was bothering her, was that the woman was coming towards her. She looked to her ring and saw her comlink on her finger. She prayed that it was still active, "Jesse, Brennan. Adam, can you guys hear me?" She waited patiently for a moment and then when she started to give up, a voice came through." "Emma, is that you?" Emma smiled, "Yeah, it's me Jesse. Are Brennan and Adam with you?" Jesse's voice responded quickly, "No, I haven't seen them, but I can't phase through the wall. There's some kind of electrical field on them. I wouldn't recommend you using a psionic blast, it might come back to you." Emma sighed, "Brennan could deactivate it. I sense him and Adam here somewhere, and they aren't hurt. I can't talk long Jesse." She looked at the wall, curious as to how the woman would get in. "I sense someone coming for me, a woman. Try to contact the others." Emma looked around as chills ran up her spine. The feeling of someone watching her washed over her as a small section of the wall became transparent. A red-headed woman glared at her through a pair of silver glasses that barely covered her eyes. "Miss deLauro. Welcome to the Stalenhoren Institute." Emma looked at her curiously, "Institute. I'm not some kind of freak." The woman smiled, "Of course you are Emma, we all are. I myself can change the physical properties of objects." Emma nodded, as if she understood. "That's why there isn't a door, you can create one. That must mean that you don't have much of a staff." The woman smiled, "That's correct. I am aided by a few fellow doctors, none of which are your concern. You and your friends are under my field of expertise." Emma looked at her, "Which would be?" The woman smiled to herself and then looked directly into Emma's eyes. "Hypnosis. You see, I'm going to train you to kill your friends." Emma's senses overloaded. She didn't bother with a psionic blast, she was already connected. Emma watched as the woman's veins began to become apparent through her skin. The woman's face changed to fear and pain as Emma projected tons of emotions. The woman stepped backwards and waved her hand, causing a piece of the wall behind her to erupt foreword. An arm made out of the wall pulled her back, breaking the connection. The woman glared at her, "Don't tempt me to kill your other friends Emma, believe it or not, you're winning. You'll have 3 friends left." Emma glared at her, "It doesn't work like that, you probably wouldn't understand since you're so anti-social." The woman glared at her and twisted her hand. The arm grew tighter and extended to cover her from the bottom of her neck to the knees. The transparent walls turned back to normal quickly. Emma glared at the hands and within seconds the vanished, allowing her to move around freely. One thing was definitely for sure, she was going to have a hard time with that woman.  
  
Alexis walked out of the elevator that led to the Lobby. She was on her way to get a cup of coffee in the cafeteria. The cafeteria was connected with the Lobby and ER entrance for quick access, but as soon as she got close, she decided she wasn't very thirsty. Two GSA agents entered the front door and looked around. Alexis ducked behind a revolving card rack in the gift shop next to her, hopeful that they hadn't spotted her. Her eyes activated quickly and within a few seconds her voice was magically connected to the room. "Daniel, we have two agents on the way. Probably more on the way too!" Daniel looked around and then sighed, "Trap them in an elevator or something, signal an alarm and trick the guards into thinking they're a risk to the patients. Then get up here and help me."  
  
Stopping patiently, the guards walked into the elevator as the doors opened. Alexis smiled as she realized that no one was inside except them, and then her brain went to work. Close Doors. Select all floors. Delete Access Controls. The doors of the elevator closed a little quicker than usual. In a few seconds she disconnected from the system, satisfied that her plan would work. Her head began to hurt, and she quickly ran up the stairs to the 4th floor. She had to get to Shalimar and Daniel quickly, or else she could loose them too. She opened the door quickly and noticed that Daniel was standing in the doorway with Shalimar in a wheelchair. He saw her running towards him and motioned for her to hurry. "Come on, we need to get to a safe place." Alexis pushed the wheelchair allowing Daniel to provide an illusion for their protection. Daniel waved his hand and a man appeared with a mop in his hand. A bucket appeared next to him and as soon as they passed, he began to mop the floor. "My illusions don't seem to last very long without me being able to see them," Daniel said as they reached an end of a hallway. Alexis looked at Shalimar as Daniel hit the button to close the doors of the elevator which they stepped into. "Daniel, does she look healthier to you?" Daniel looked at Shalimar and seemed to think hard. "Yeah, she does," He said finally. Sparkles erupted from her mind as a familiar stream spread across her mind. Her subconscious picked up on it and began to read it quickly. "They've activated a silent alarm, an escaped patient. They're trying to lock down the hospital." Shaking his head, Daniel paced around. "Can we get out with an illusion?" Alexis shook her head. "They have camera's, since you can't fool a camera, I'm thinking that it won't be possible." Daniel looked at Shalimar and sighed. "We can't leave her here. We'll take her to the Double Helix and set it to take her back. When she wakes up, she'll know that something happened and hopefully find us. We'll stay in one of the safehouses." Alexis nodded and then looked at the doors. With a glance the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Three GSA agents ran towards them from a corner as soon as they were spotted. Daniel didn't bother to hide his abilities, it was too important to escape. He threw his hand into the air quickly and illusions of rocks flew foreword. Alexis looked to the ceiling and the lights erupted in sparkles. She smiled happily and pushed Shalimar out of the doors as Daniel followed her. Guns were pointed at them but Alexis smiled. She sent out a signal to the computer systems inside of them. As soon as they tried to fire them, they guns were useless. Alexis looked at Daniel and then uncloaked the Double Helix. The hatch opened up and Shalimar was loaded in quickly. Daniel waved his hand and a brick wall separated the agents from them. "Program the Double Helix to take her to Sanctuary and give her a big hint about where we'll be." Alexis placed her hand on the computer system and tried to focus her eyes. Sparkles flew from her eyes, but dimmer than usual. The Double Helix rocked and Daniel fell backwards, hitting his head on a piece of machinery. Alexis programmed the system and then noticed Daniel. He was unconscious, but healthy. Alexis thought for a moment, and finally decided to leave Daniel. She had no choice, she couldn't have taken him back into the danger with the agents. Alexis quickly ran off of the Double Helix and then sent the signal for her program to work. The Double Helix lifted into the air with a loud sound and flew off as it cloaked. Alexis glanced at the agents staring at her with the guns. Destruct! The guns erupted in the arms of the people that were holding them. Sparks flew everywhere and the guns were thrown away from the people to protect themselves. Alexis took advantage of the commotion and ran to escape, unsure if everything would actually work out.  
  
"Emma, I've contacted Brennan. We haven't been able to talk to Adam." Emma sighed, "I know he's here. We're going to have to figure out how to get out of here, does Brennan have any ideas?" Jesse's voice responded slowly, "Not any that aren't dangerous." Emma sensed Jesse's emotions and knew that he thought it was a good idea, but a bad one at the same time. "What is he thinking?" "He wants to project electricity in all directions. The problem is that there are probably water pipes around him, he had a sink in his cell." Emma nodded, "They figured he wouldn't try anything if there was water around him. It must also mean that the way out has something to do with those pipes." Emma paced around her cell and expanded her mind for the woman. She couldn't sense her, but figured that she was would only be a few minutes away. "Jesse, tell Brennan to do it. Try to phase out of the room when you think he's done it." Jesse's voice came back quickly, "What are you going to do?" Emma glared at the wall and a psionic blast erupted from her mind. "I'm going to hypnotize the hypnotist." The psionic blast flew from her mind and hit the wall. The blast bounced around and accelerated so fast that she was unable to follow it. The blast circled around the room, denting it with so much force that a small hole appeared. The blast propelled through the hole and expanded in size. Emma closed her eyes and fell to the floor. She leaned against the wall and connected with the blast, guiding it from where she was. She had only done it one time before, but if it worked, they would be able to escape. As soon as the blast reached the outside room, Emma sensed the woman. The blast flew towards her quickly.  
  
The woman pushed up her glasses and looked at the scientists. "Mulwray has started to project high levels of electricity. Mr. Kilmartin has started to phase out of his cell, and Miss deLauro has propelled a psionic blast out of her cell." The woman grew angry and thought for a moment. "They're trying to escape. Secure all of the levels. Is the blast searching for one of her friends?" "We can't detect it, we have no idea. Dr. Mordoc, we need to abandon this project for now." Mordoc grew angry and then spun around. The psionic blast connected with her forehead and sent her flying backwards. The two scientists looked at her and then at each other. "It's time to evacuate, let's get out of here." Mordoc walked over to a computer terminal and pressed a button. "Doctor, you've released the cell doors!" The woman turned at the doctor and hit him to the ground. "Do I look like an idiot! I know what I'm doing. It's going to take more than a psionic to attempt to control me." 


End file.
